


In the Beginning

by ThisVeryMoment



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisVeryMoment/pseuds/ThisVeryMoment
Summary: Pilot/MSR headcanon ficlet.





	In the Beginning

SOMETHING happened between Fox Mulder and Dana Scully during that first time in Bellefleur. Maybe it was a kiss. Maybe it was more. But it was something. And it was amazing. Powerful, electric, all-consuming, like nothing either of them had experienced before. Afterwards, they promised it would never happen again. They hadn't been themselves. They had let their excitement get the better of them. And the work was too important. 

Staying away was for the best, they both knew. And their work quickly took on a life of its own, affirming their decision. But they were always aware of the potential energy between them, hidden, just barely, beneath the surface. The result was a lot of subtle looking. And touching. And sometimes they weren't subtle at all, handing one another nearly open invitations to finally give in, finally allow themselves to fully experience what had they tasted all too briefly in Bellefleur. But they preserved the status quo as best they could, for as long as they could. Because they understood that next time there would be no turning back. No one was that strong. 

In the end, they kept their promise for seven years. Until they couldn't anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to make sense all of all the touching, gazing, and overt flirting between Mulder and Scully throughout the series. To have it rooted in some kind of history. Because otherwise, to me, their behavior is borderline implausible. Also, this way is just fun.


End file.
